otra aventura sin rumbo
by torizsw2
Summary: es en esta historia donde Candu y Sweets conocen a dos lobos que a la larga se volverán sus compañeros pero todo eso cambia cuando Candu y Sweets son llevados a distintas partes de canada por separado
1. Chapter 1

"Esta es una historia basada en la siguiente película : Alpha and Omega  
>no soy el dueño original de ese filme sin mas que decir aquí esta mi primer historia"<br>Alpha and omega es propiedad de Lionsgate  
>Era un bonito dia en el parque jasper<br>Candu estaba dando un paseo por el territorio pensando en que el es el único de sus amigo que no tiene pareja  
>Candu : no lo puedo creer Humphrey tiene a Kate, Hutch tiene a Niky hasta los amigos omegas de Humphrey ya tienes pareja y yo no como es posible? Se cuestionaba a si mismo a lo lejos logro ver a una loba que al parecer estaba tratando de cazar un caribu pero de repente pierde el equilibrio y Candu corre a salvarla<br>X : cuando por fin estaba a punto de saltar al caribu perdi el equilibrio y era una caída como de 10 metros el barranco en el que estaba  
>Candu : corri a toda mi velocidad y logre atraparla en el ultimo segundo<br>X loba : cuando reaccione estaba en el suelo intacta  
>Candu : cuando la atrape le pregunte : oye estas bien ?<br>X loba : si gracias por salvarme  
>Candu : no es nada pero segura que estas ben ?<br>X loba : si segura  
>Candu : la baje pero en cuanto piso el suelo perdió el equilibrio y casi se vuelve a caer por suerte la tome de la piel del cuello antes de que tocara el suelo<br>X loba : gracias por atraparme de nuevo  
>Candu : no es nada pero mejor nos aseguramos con la sanadora de la manada<br>X loba :ok pero yo no soy de tu manada no se si aun asi me atiendan  
>Candu : no lo creo seguro te atenderán mi manada seguro te atenderá después de todo estabas en el territorio seguro no notaran que eres de otra parte<br>X loba : gracias pero aun no se tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?  
>Candu : me llamo Candu ¿y cual es tu nombre? La loba sonrio y le respondio : mellamo flor<br>Candu : que bonito nombre " pensó

Después de caminar 5 minutos habían llegado a la cueva de la sanadora  
>Candu : Sally estas adentro? Pregunte desde la entrada de la cueva<p>

Sally : estaba tomando un descanso en mi cueva hasta que escuche a Candu afuera de la cueva me levante y estire y le dije : si pasa  
>Candu : la escuche y entre cargando a flor en mi lomo<p>

Sally : que paso y quien es ella ?

Candu : se llama flor y se lastimo una pata cuando cayo de un pequeño barranco  
>Sally : entiendo acomodala aquí<br>Candu asentí y recosté a flor  
>Sally procedio a revisar a flor<br>Sally : cuando la termine de revisar les dije" solo era una inflamasion muscular y el nervio tensado tendras q guardar reposo como por unos 2 dias a lo mucho pero hasta entonces no podras caminar ni hacer esfuerzo en esa pata"  
>Candu : eso implica no cazar "le dije al recordar lo que hizo para terminar asi<br>Flor : ok a decir verdad ni se cazar solo estaba tratando por que estoy muerta de hambre les dije con las orejas aplanadas en mi cabeza  
>Candu : me sentía mal por ella y le dije : si quieres te puedo llevar cargando hasta las zonas de alimentación<br>Flor : me sentí muy aliviada al saber que por fin podría comer otra vez carne de caribu lo mire y le dije sonriendo: gracias  
>Sally : los mire y les dije con una sonrisa picara : que tierno la nueva pareja de la manada<br>tanto candu como flor se sonrojaron y el primero en hablar fue Candu : estas de broma verdad apenas si la conozco desde hoy  
>Sally : me rei entre dientes y les dije : ya se pueden retirar pero nada de esfuerzo para flor " les dije con un poco de seriedad en la voz<br>Flor : mientras ellos hablaban me quede pensando en lo que dijo Sally " en verdad parecemos una pareja " después recordé algo que no lo quería volver a recordar y me sacudi la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pénsamientos

Candu : después de que terminamos de hablar me acerque a flor y le pregunte "estas lista?"

Flor : reaccione y le respondi : si claro

Candu : asentí y procedi a cargarla con cuidado  
>Flor : cuando me puso en su lomo de tal forma le lami la mejilla como muestra de que estamos en confianza<br>Candu : me sorprendi cuando sentí que me lamio la mejilla hice un reflejo rápido para mirarla pero lo que vi es que me guiño un ojo, estaba a punto de decirle algo hasta que Sally me interrumpio  
>Sally : había visto lo que paso e interrumpi a Candu a propocito :es mejor que vayan rápido a las zonas de alimentación antes de que se acabe el caribu y mientras mas pronto coma Flor mas rápido se curara y no creo que sea muy cortes de tu parte teniendo a tu novia esperando con hambre : le dije sonriendo<br>Candu : me sonroje bastante cuando dijo eso y solo me rei nerviosamente después de eso salimos con rumbo a las zonas de alimentación  
>Flor : durante el camino hubo un silencio un poco incomodo asi que decidi preguntarle una cosa que me traía pensando : oye ¿en verdad parecemos una pareja?<br>Candu : me sorprendio que lo preguntara pero pensé por un momento y le dije : no lo se apenas si te conozco pero por lo que dijo Sally parece que si

¿que será lo siguiente en la vida de candu junto a flor?  
>¿de donde vendrá ella? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo<br>y gracias a alpha and omega s por permitirme usar sus personajes fura de la película


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, fue un poco más complicado de escribir por darle sentido a varias ideas, y sin más espera aquí está el segundo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lionsgate es el dueño de alpha and omega

Candu y Flor siguieron su camino hasta las zonas de alimentación y no había absoluta mente nada Flor se puso triste Candu al ver eso se sento junto a ella y le dijo amable mente : no te preocupes en un momento regreso ire a cazar para q puedas comer algo 

Flor : gracias "le dije sonriéndole ,con esto Candu salio corriendo y desapareció entre los arboles a los 10 minutos llego con un ciervo de buen tamaño

Flor : cuando lo vi regresar me puse contenta porque era mi primer caribu en meses

Candu : llegue hasta donde estaba sentada ella y puse el caribu en el suelo y le dije amable mente " aquí tienes provecho "

Flor : le sonreí y le lamí la mejilla y le dije "gracias"

Candu : me sonroje cuando me lamio la mejilla me puse un poco nervioso pero luego le sonreí tratándolo de disimular

Mientras Flor comía y Candu trata de disimular frente a ella Garth y Lilly estaban dando un paseo por el territorio oriental

Garth : estaba disfrutando mi tiempo libre con Lilly me gusta estar con ella desde que Kate y Humphrey fueron llevados a Idaho y desde esa noche en el aullido a la luna he querido casarme con ella pero aún no se lo quería decir hasta que fuera el momento adecuado estaba tan entretenido en mis pensamientos hasta que choque con un árbol que no creí que volvería a ver

Lilly : estaba viendo a Garth caminar con tanta distracción hasta que choco con un árbol y me reí entre dientes cuando lo vi en el suelo me lance sobre él y le di un beso lleno de cariño y amor

Garth : con mucho gusto acepte el beso sentí que pasaron años así pero en realidad fueron solo cinco minutos hasta que nos separamos ´para recuperar el aliento

Lilly : cuando nos separamos lo mire directo a los ojos y le dije amorosa mente "te amo"

Garth : también te amo " le dije y frotamos nuestras narices hasta que recordé el árbol con el que choque y le dije " Lilly ¿recuerdas este árbol ?

Lilly : lo mire por un segundo y lo recordé " si es el mismo árbol al que le hice ese agujero cuando te hice compañía" le dije la última parte acariciándome con el " ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida"

Garth : a si ¿y porque razón? Le dije juguetona mente

Lilly : sabia que estaba siendo un poco arrogante asi que pensé una respuesta que pueda usar a mi favor y le dije " por que fue cuando mencionaste mis ojos" le dije la ultima parte guiñándole uno

Garth : cuando me lo dijo me sonroje un poco y luego le dije " si como no me impactarían unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos "le dije la ultima parte acariciándome con ella

Lilly : se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando lo dijo, le lamí la mejilla y frote mi nariz con la de el

Mientras tanto en una cueva en el centro del territorio Kate y Humphrey estaban descansando

Humphrey fue el primero en despertar

Humphrey : cuando abrí los ojos estaba cara a cara con Kate como cuando fuimos llevados a Idaho siempre me gustaba verla dormir es tan tierna y hermosa mientras la veía dormir me acerque un poco más a ella hasta que despertó y me vio con la intención de frotar narices

Kate : cuando abrí los ojos vi a Humphrey con aparente intención de que acariciáramos narices pero en vez de eso le di un gran beso

Humphrey : con gusto acepte el beso y lo disfrute cada momento, cuando nos separamos acaricie mi nariz con la de ella y le dije : te amo

Kate : sonreí y le dije con cariño " también te amo "

Humphrey : después de acariciarnos por unos minutos recordé un tema que quería hablar con Kate y le pregunte " crees que tus padres logren convencer a Tony de abolir la ley de alphas y omegas "?

Kate : me puse un poco seria cuando lo menciono y le dije " claro que lograran convencerlo y si no fuera así entonces vayámonos a otra parte donde podamos ser felices , "recuerdas como era de bonito el parque en Idaho "?

Humphrey : recordé el parque y le dije " es cierto es muy bonito por allí , pero que pasa con la manda y con tu familia "?

Kate : pensé por un momento y le dije " la manada no me preocupa y mi familia un poco pero podríamos decirle a Lilly y Garth que nos acompañen

Humphrey : es una buena idea y podríamos formar una manada ahí mismo , esta decidió si no lograron convencer a Tony mañana partiremos a Idaho

De regreso con Candu y Flor

Flor : ya había terminado de comer y vi que Candu estaba completa mente distraído mirando al horizonte y le pregunte " ¿y cuando vamos a ver a los líderes para ver si me aceptan en la manada "?

Candu : reaccione en cuanto me hablo y le respondí " si quieres vamos de una vez "

Flor : está bien vamos " le dije algo nerviosa

Después de cinco minutos de caminata Candu y Flor llegaron a la cueva de los líderes en donde encontraron a Winston y su esposa Eve que se encontraban hablando con el líder de la manada del Este que desde afuera de la cueva de escuchaba clara mente que se encontraban discutiendo

Tony : no lo sé, no creo que sea bueno abolir la ley de alphas y omegas

Eve : pues se hará lo que les digo si no quieren ver a nuestros hijos sufrir por no estar con la persona que aman y también si no quieres verme al destriparte " le dije la última parte levantando el tono de voz y acercándome a el

Tony : estaba asustado por su reacción de Eve así que decidí no arriesgarme a que me destripe y le dije " ok claro se hará lo que digas pero no me destripes "

Winston : estaba sonriendo al ver como Eve asusto a Tony para que accediera para abolir la ley también en su manada y no podía estar más contento por ver a mis hijas felices

Candu : escuche lo que dijeron y eso me alegro por que estaba interesado en una omega de la manada pero no pida decirle nada debido a la ley, después de eso recordé a que había venido y los llame desde afuera de la cueva " señor disculpe por interrumpirlo pero necesito hablar con usted "

Winston : escuche a Candu afuera de la cueva y Salí a verlo en lo que Eve seguía aterrorizando a Tony

Candu : cuando salió le dije " disculpe por interrumpirlo señor pero es importante tratar este asunto "

Winston : me senté frente de el y le dije " no te preocupes de todas formas ya había terminado de hablar con Tony , dime que necesitas

Candu : asentí y le hice una seña a flor para que subiera la colina "señor ella es Flor la encontré en el territorio esta mañana y quiere ver si se puede unir a la manada " le dije con respeto

Winston : mire a la loba que subía por la colina tiene un pelaje blanco con excepción de un mechón de color negro y ojos azul claro , cuando estaba en frente le pregunte amable mente " cuál es tu rango y de dónde vienes "?

Flor : vengo del norte y soy una omega " le conteste con respeto

Winston : por ultimo le pregunte "¿ cual era tu manada antes llegar aquí "?

Flor : desde hace tiempo he estado huyendo de ella por los lideres , son unos tiranos nos obligaban a todo y mataron a todos los alphas incluyendo a mi familia " le dije la última parte con dolor en mi voz

Winston : asentí en comprensión y le dije " no te preocupes aquí estarás mejor si llegas a necesitar algo aquí estaremos y Candu será el que te ayude a hacer tu cueva " la última parte fue dirigida a Candu , después vi a Eve sentarse a mi lado y le dije " porque nos les das la nueva ley de la manada "

Eve : asentí y me dirigí a Flor " en esta manada a partir de hoy ya no existe la ley que prohíbe a los alphas y a los omegas estar juntos "

Flor : eso por una parte me hacía feliz tenía un amigo en mi anterior manada luego recordé que él fue uno de los primeros en ser secuestrados por los conquistadores " aleje mi mente de esos recuerdos y le agradecí a los líderes por admitirme en la manada mientras bajaba la colina vi a distancia a un lobo jugando con otros dos era delgado , de color gris y muy interesante por su melena , me llamo bastante la atención y le pregunte a Candu " ¿quién es ese lobo delgado"?

Candu : mire a donde me señalo y le dije " es Salty es un omega amigo de Humphrey " mire a flor y note q estaba muy enfocada en Salty y le dije " te gusta no es así"?

Flor: me sonroje cuando lo dijo y de inmediato le respondí "no solo quiero saber quién es para empezar a hacer algunos amigos

Candu : no le creí y le dije " quieres que te lo presente "?

Flor : negué con la cabeza de inmediato

Candu : sonreí macabra mente y grite " oye Salty ¿podrías venir aquí un momento "?

Salty : mire a donde me llamaron y vi que era Candu junto a una linda loba al juzgar por su mirada de Candu sabía que sus intenciones no eran buenas pero decidí arriesgarme ante los ojos de la bella loba, asentí y le dije " si voy "

Flor: mire con más detenimiento al lobo y era guapo sin duda pero primero me tenía que adaptar a las reglas y costumbres de la manada o que él no tenga compañera "pensé con interés "

Candu : mientras se acercaba Salty vi como Flor no dejaba de mirarlo al igual que Salty a ella , cuando estuvieron frente a frente vi como ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro

Salty : cuando estuve frente a la loba me quede paralizado por sus ojos color azul claro

Candu : al ver como ninguno de los dos reaccionaba moví una pata frente a ellos y Salty fue el primero en reaccionar

Salty : cuando vi a Candu mover su pata frente a mi reaccione de inmediato y le pregunte " dime que necesitas "

Candu : bueno primero que nada te presento a mi amiga Flor , acaba de llegar a la manada y más tarde le darán la bienvenida y me encargaron hacerle su cueva pero ya está oscureciendo y quería saber si de casualidad no sabías si hay alguna cueva disponible para que pueda pasar ahí la noche

Salty : me quede pensando por unos segundos y luego le dije " no, la última disponible la tomaron Kate y Humphrey ayer por la tarde "

Candu : asentí en comprensión y le dije " entiendo , se podrá quedar contigo esta noche "?

Salty : me sorprendió la pregunta que me hizo y rápida mente le conteste " y porque no se queda contigo ¿ tu cueva es más espaciosa que la mía"

Candu : no puede quedarse porque hare vigilancia esta noche y por si llega a necesitar algo tu cueva está cerca de la cabeza alpha y está al lado de la se Sally

Salty : me quede en silencio ante sus comentarios porque tenía razón, me quede pensando por un minuto y le dije " ok se puede quedar pero siempre y cuando ella este de acuerdo"

Flor : "por mí no hay problema "

Candu : " ok mañana empezare a trabajar en tu cueva , en cuanto escuchen el aullido de Winston vayan al pie de la colina donde está su cueva

Salty y Flor asintieron en comprensión y se fueron a dar una vuelta por el territorio, mientras que Candu se preparaba para la vigilancia de la noche.

¿Cómo le ira a Salty al compartir su cueva con una loba que penas conoce, cual será en realidad el plan de Candu? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo y si gustan dejar algún comentario de cómo les va pareciendo la historia y si dejan alguna idea para un capitulo será tomada en consideración

Quiero dar un aviso importante, habrá algunos cambios en la historia, empezare a escribir en los personajes principales de la película y descartare a Candu y los demás , pero aparecerán más adelante en algunos capítulos.


End file.
